unexpected
by cupid'slove
Summary: Kaname catches up with Zero after he hurts Yuki again, and unexpected things happen. Kaname/Zero pairing


**Unexpected**

**Pairing: Kaname/Zero **

**Summary: Kaname catches up with Zero after he hurts Yuki again, and unexpected things happen. **

"Why are you here?" Zero demanded, his body tensing as the blood sucker stepped forward only to stop a few feet away.

"Why do you think? I know you fed on her again. You refuse to come to me and because of your childish hatred toward me Yuki was hurt."

Zero watched as the tall brunette's body shudder as if he wanted to do something but refrained himself at the last minute. He could hear the blood just under Kaname's skin pulse strongly as he kept his anger in check.

He knew what he did was unforgivable, he didn't need this bastard telling him as well. "It won't happen again."

"Even if you were someone I could trust I know that is untrue, you're falling Zero and its hurting her more every day."

"You think I don't know that! I am around her constantly, I see how she looks at me now, like at any minute I'll just die or attack someone! I don't want her blood even when it is given and I definitely don't want yours!" Zero could feel all the pain and anger rise in his throat as he to burst out form his lips in a spray of hate and contempt. He knew Kaname wasn't going to let him go this time, the only thing he waited for now was the release he hoped to feel when the man killed him.

What he wasn't waiting for was Kaname grabbing him by the neck and throwing him onto is spacious bed in one fluid motion. It was jarring to say the least but he was able to recover fast and immediately made to get up and out of the room as fast as possible. He would have made it too if the damn man hadn't grabbed his foot, yanked him back, and pinned him to the soft sheets without a batting an eye.

"I've been watching you for a while now and I see the way your eyes linger a second to long, and your heated words fall short of their usual venom. You don't even look at Yuki the same. You should know by now you can't hide from me; not your thoughts, actions, and definitely not your emotions. I can smell your lust when you're near and it's no longer directed at my sister is it?"

Zero watched behind dark lashes as Kaname's eyes turned a blood red. He could feel his cheeks heat as every word echoed in the giant bed chamber. It was humiliating, being attracted to the thing you despise more than anything else, getting aroused by the one you hate, and seeing what he wanted, the only thing he wanted, go to someone else.

"You can't hide for me anymore Zero," Kaname whispered into a pale ear, his lips brushing against the soft skin underneath. Zero's pulse sped up and Kaname smirked into the milky skin. "I won't let you."

It was a simple statement but it had Zero's eyes widening just as sharp teeth punctured his skin and his body curved up into the muscled one above. A silent cry left his lips has arms wrapped around his waist and Kaname sucked in a mouthful of blood. He was aroused and zero felt it as the brunette slid his hips over Zero's.

It wasn't long until they were both naked and rubbing against each other. Zero watched in almost a haze as the vampire moved above him He felt something push his thighs open before he knew what was happening Kaname began to push into his virgin body. Struggling to close his thighs and push the taller man away Zero yelled and squirmed, his body curving away from the intruding organ. His struggles didn't last long before He had his hips dragged up to meet Kaname's in an explosion of pain as the vampires erection slipped through the ring of muscle. His screams were cut off as lips crushed into his and the dick was pushed into the hilt.

"Relax Zero, it will hurt less if you do," He knew what Kaname was doing, but the thought of less pained urged him to listen. Whining deep in his throat Zero slowly loosened up. He could feel Kaname thrusting shallowly into his body, every thrust becoming less painful until he was withering in pleasure as Kaname moved to thrust up into his ass demandingly. It wasn't until he found his prostate that Zero began to moan and thrust back. His hips rocking into the others forceful thrusts in earnest, and earning himself an appreciative groan from above.

"Damn it if you keep doing that I won't last much longer." Kaname groaned into his neck his body moving exceedingly faster as his orgasm approached.

Zero turned his head, demanding a kiss, as his own orgasm hit. His cock sliding between their taught stomachs and releases cum onto their chests. His walls tightening around Kaname and the other painted Zero's inner walls with his cum as a growl rumbled in his throat, his hips ramming into Zero's slim body and staying as if to prevent any of his seed from leaking out.

As they lay in their afterglow, Zero watched Kaname as he lay beside him, his left arm and leg sprawled atop his body, and thought. Random things mostly as he slowly drifted to sleep.

When He woke up there was a note by his head Kaname's names scrawled on top, it read-

Dear, Zero

Don't try and leave I'll always now where you are. You will no longer ignore your hunger because you will no longer be away from my side. I will be gone until this afternoon but I expect you to be there when I get back.

I'll never let you go, your mine now.

Kaname.

Zero reread the small note before heaving a sigh and falling back onto the pillow. So this is where he was stuck now, In the Kuran mansion, unable to leave if the guards outside were any indication, and truthfully unwilling to. Looking at the note one last time Zero tossed it to the floor before rubbing up against the silk sheets and falling back asleep. He'd just have to find a way out another day, He had some sleep to catch up on.

**Please review it's been awhile since I've wrote a Kaname/Zero story, well any story for that matter. I know they are probably a bit OOC but what can I say I haven't re-watched the series in about a year now, nor have I read the manga in a while. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**PS. This is not technically rape since in a way Zero wanted it, it's more along the line of Kinks and fetishes I think. Meaning I DON'T WANT ANY RUDE COMMENTS ABOUT IT. I do like constructive criticism though **


End file.
